Tea for Two
by FireyFlames
Summary: Where the DK cast receives a gift basket and gets visited by their consciences....R&R COMPLETE
1. What does Peppermint do to you?

Disclaimer: don't own DK cast OR their consiences.

What does Peppermint do to you?

Alfeegi blinked as he slowly read the gift card.

_Dear Reader, If you have received this gift basket from yours truly, I suggest that you accept it with thanks. Please enjoy the teas._

_Thank You_

Alfeegi stuffed the card back into it's envelope. A large beautiful gift basket adorned with pink ribbons and crepe paper was sitting on his desk. He had just returned from his lunch break when he found it there.

Inside were a wide variety of teas. Sweet tea, Green Tea, Chamomile tea, Lipton, English, Chai...Alfeegi shook his head in disbelief.

How many teas were there exactly?

Alfeegi, being the paranoid officer he was, had suspicious thoughts floating in his head. It was probably a joke by one of the officers, stuffed with substances that would make him gag most likely.

Maybe it was delivered for the Dragon lord from a band of motley demons! This thought terrified the white dragon officer as he grabbed hold of the basket and carefully tried to dispose of it.

It was too large to fit in the black wastebasket, so Alfeegi stuffed it in his closet. Glad that the mysterious giftbasket was out of his sight, he returned to his work. He pondered about who the giver was. Unfortunatly, he could not come up with an answer. He huffed angrily and and pushed the thought out of his mind.

Alfeegi hated problems that had no solutions.

:OoOoO:

Yawning, the white dragon officer stretched and rubbed his eyes. The paperwork had gone on for hours and Alfeegi was dead tired. He pushed the rest of the papers away from him and got up.

Since when did paperwork take all of his energy to complete? He usually was the one to devote his strength to the documents, not vice versa!

He changed into his flannel pajamas, turned of the lamp and settled into bed. Instead of drifting to sweet slumber, he found himself wide awake worrying about the meeting with the lords from the Myojin province.

After a while he got up and searched for the giftbasket that he had stuffed unceremoniously into the closet. He dragged it out and snagged one of the tea packets.

He didn't know why he was boiling water and mixing the tea. He remembered the dangers involving the giftbasket.

Alfeegi hesitated, but continued on pouring the substance into his cup. Besides, he couldn't sleep and the warmth of the beverage would help him. There wasn't anything to be afraid of, right?

He glanced at the packet, the bold words PEPPERMINT were emblazoned across the white coating.

Grabbing hold of the ceramic white cup he breathed in the aroma. Warm and soothing, just how he liked it.

"Smells kinda nice, right?"

Alfeegi practically slipped from his chair. Across from him was a perfect likeness of himself, smiling with the same exact ceramic cup and the same exact pajamas with the same weary tired look plastered on his face.

"W-Who are you?" He managed to gasp out. The copy looked at him and sighed, "I am your conscience," Alfeegi just stared at him blankly.

"As in, the little voice in the back of your head," Alfeegi's conscience stated. "Oh," Alfeegi paused. Silence hung over the little room as Conscience took a sip out of the mug. "So, why are you here?" He questioned.

"Came to talk with you, like when you practically never listen to me," Conscience glared at him. "Never listen to you? I always listen to you!" Alfeegi protested. Conscience just rolled his eyes. "Oh really? How about the time when Kai-stern _again_ came back drunk from the pub? You were all muderous but I kept on pleading to NOT bash his head in! Gosh, he's already intoxicated enough!"

"He deserved it!" Alfeegi shot back. "What happened to your violence-never-solves-anything lecture to Rath?" Conscience smirked. Alfeegi muttered angrily. "You always leap before looking, especially when you hit people."

"Can you blame me? It's their fault that they're so irresponsible!" Alfeegi was hopping mad. How dare his...his _conscience _leave his mind and lecture him! He was the boss of his own actions!

"I perfectly agree, you _are _the boss of your own actions." Alfeegi jumped. "How-What-How did you-"

Conscience merely sighed and took another sip. "Many people always forget. I am conscience so I know what goes in your mind," Conscience gave Alfeegi a hard glare.

"Including all those dirty thoughts (here Conscience holds up a hand to silence Alfeegi), the evil plans, and the I-want-Ruwalk-to-jump-off-a-cliff wishes. I _know everything,_" Consience beamed at Alfeegi.

Alfeegi, himself, did not look all that happy. He hated people that invaded his privacy, which included, all the dragon officers, a few dragon fighters, the dragon knights, and the dragon lord. They constantly tried to reassure him only to stab him in the back later by saying he was a complete workaholic. He seethed with anger.

Conscience slowly came to the thought that Alfeegi wasn't as happy as he was. Realizing the dangers, he got up. Alfeegi looked up, hopeful yet wary at the same time.

"Are you leaving?" Alfeegi could not beat back the hopeful tone in his voice. Conscience gave him a dry look. "Yes I am." He replied, trying not to see the expression of utter delight on the white dragon officer's face.

"But only for now. I will always be in your mind, to lecture you and try to guide you to the right path. Next time, LISTEN TO ME!" Conscience roared the last three words so loud, Alfeegi quivered with fear.

"Am I understood?"

"yes sir"

"What? I can't heeeeaaarrr you!"

"YES SIR! WHATEVER YOU SAY SIR!" Alfeegi saluted Conscience.

Satisfied, Conscience took the last gulp of his tea. "Goodbye white dragon officer, we shall soon meet again." And with a pretty POOF he disappeared.

Alfeegi sighed. Finally, that crazy little voice was gone. He must've imagined it, Alfeegi thought as he finished his cold peppermint tea.

"I'm bacckkkkkk" a little voice muttered in his head.

For the first time in thousands of years, Alfeegi screamed.


	2. Green Tea has Consequences

Disclaimer: don't own DK! ToT

Green Tea Has Consequences

"AND DON'T COME HERE AGAIN!"

Thatz felt a large object hit his head as he escaped from the kitchens.

"Owww.." He moaned. What was that thing Alfeegi hit him with? Whatever it was, it hurt. Turning around, he inspected the ground. On the floor, lay a beautiful gift basket.

It was large, and it was stuffed to the brim with tiny packets. Whoever it was from, they went crazy with the ribbons, Thatz thought. He picked it up, scratching his head. "I wonder who's it from.." Thatz said out loud.

Suddenly, he grinned mischeivously. "I knew it.." began Thatz outloud.

"ALFEEGI HAS A SECRET ADMIRER!"

------

Thatz scowled. He had been searching for two hours for any signs of love notes from Alfeegi's 'admirer'. He was cramped in cross-legged position, complete with magnifying glass.

He brought the glass up to his eye, and carefully peered at one of the tea packets. "No fingerprints.." Thatz muttered, with the air of an official detective.

_GROWL..._

Thatz's face turned red. "So...hungry.."He placed a hand on his complaining stomach and felt faint. "I haven't eaten anything for two hours" Thatz's eyes suddenly shifted to one of the packets.

"It wouldn't hurt if I just had one." Thatz picked one of the bags and left the room.

He made his way to the kitchen. Quickly, Thatz scanned the room for food. All food was put away until dinnertime. He was stuck with this tea packet.

Grumbling, he heated some water, ripping open the parcel, and lifting a tea bag out. He poured the boiling liquid into a white ceramic mug with a picture of a pig dancing with a tape measure. The words **I'll diet...TOMORROW!** were printed neatly under the picture.

(note: This is a real cup, my sister has it...)

He dumped the tea bag in, allowing it a few minutes to simmer. Finally, he brought the cup to his lips and gulped.

"AHHH!" Thatz yelped, frantically waving his burned tongue around. He filled a bowl of cold water and plunged his face into it.

Thus, making his face get stuck in the bowl. This is followed by more crashes and bangs and high-pitched yelling.

Thatz finally pried the bowl of his face. "At last.." Thatz wrapped his fingers around the cup, slowly bringing it to his lips and-

"You're not that bright, are you?"

The cup slipped from Thatz's grasp. Thatz managed to snatch it in midair, with all the agility of a former ex-thief. "WHO IN THE DUSIS IS THAT?" Thatz screamed. He looked up.

Another person was seated across from him, the light green hair and smirking brown eyes all to familiar.

"What the heck? You're...You're.." Thatz stammered.

"Yes?"

"ME!" Thatz shouted, scared. The copy looked indignant. "I am most certainly not you! Who would want to be a stupid, lazy, greedy bozo like you anyway?"

"Hey!" Thatz protested. The copy ignored him. "I am your Conscience, call me Conscience." He stuck a hand out.

Thatz was confused. "Um..okay." He reached forward to shake his hand when..."PSYCHE!" Conscience laughed, as he (Conscience can be a he or a she) withdrew his hand quickly.

Thatz shot him a dirty look. "Well Conscience, can I ask you one question?"

Conscience nodded.

"What the h-e-l-l are you doing out of my mind?"

"I can't tell you that. But I can tell you how you ignore me everyday. Let's just say I got sick of it." Conscience tipped back the chair, grinning. Thatz sweatdropped.

"I would've appreciated a different response, but I guess that's enough." Thatz tipped his chair back also. The two sat in silence, drinking their tea. Conscience copied every move that Thatz did, and vice versa. It got pretty annoying.

"Can you stop mimicking me?" Both of them said at the same time. "That's not funny!" They both yelled.

"Shut up!"

"CAN YOU STOP?"

"You suck" Thatz and Conscience scowled. "Okay, enough of this! I'm here to scold you!"

Thatz blinked. "Scold...me?"

"Yes, about how you never ever listen to me!"

"Um...well us thieves were taught to never listen to their consciences" Thatz made up quickly. Conscience leaned forward. "You're lying." It (Yes, Conscience is a 'it') abruptly said. Thatz jumped. "How'd you know?"

"Simple... BECAUSE I AM YOUR CONSCIENCE!" It screamed. Thatz fell of his chair. "You're more like Rune then my conscience" Thatz remarked, as he clambered back on his chair.

"Speaking of Rune, you should stop annoying him."

"Why? He's fun to annoy!" Thatz said, aghast. "You do realize that one day, Rune's going to kill you?" Conscience asked. Thatz stared and then shrugged. "So?"

"SO you should stop!"

Silence.

"Whatever, can you just please get back into my mind?" Thatz said. Conscience glared. "Fine, but don't ask for my help when Rune takes out that knife hidden in his room." Conscience remarked. It stood up and disappeared.

Thatz sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

"Here comes Rune." Conscience laughed inside his mind. Thatz glared at himself, and proceeded to do the very thing that Rune hated. "You're a girly girl Rune." Thatz laughed.

Rune grabbed Thatz's collar, and held a knife to Thatz's throat. "Thatz, I'm tired with your snide comments! Today though, I'll have my revenge."

Conscience laughed at Thatz's screams.


	3. Beware of Lipton

Disclaimer: don't own DK. So stop throwing lawyers in my face!

Beware of Lipton!

Rune came back to his room puzzled. For some reason, Thatz had shoved a pretty gift basket into his hands and then ran off screaming that Rune was gonna kill him.

_I think he needs to see a therapist..._Rune sweatdropped. All he did was threaten Thatz, he wasn't going to _kill _him or anything. Or was he? Rune left the question unanswered, as he placed the basket on his desk.

_Where'd he get this gift basket anyway?_ Rune thought. It was filled with teas, nothing that Thatz really liked. Maybe if the basket was filled with cakes, but not tea. "Well, it's a good thing that I like tea." Rune said outloud. He chose a packet of Lipton, boiled water and waited for the goodness of Lipton to seep into the liquid.

After waiting, he lifted the cup to his mouth. _Now this is what I call-_

"Relaxing."

Rune slammed the cup back down. Drops of hot tea flew onto his hand. "Hot!" Rune hissed. He lifted his eyes to see a bemused copy of himself drinking tea. The only difference was that the copy wasn't soothing a burned hand. Rune summoned his dragon sword and pointed it at the copy.

"Rath, if that's you under all my blonde hair, I will personally grant your wishes of suicide." Rune said. The copy sweatdropped.

"Calm down Rune! It's me! Your conscience!"

Silence prevailed.

"Rath. That was just bad"

"Rune! I am not that suicidal maniac! I'm your conscience! I'm you!" The copy blurted. Rune took no heed. "WATER DRAG-"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKES I AM YOUR CONSCIENCE! I AM NOT RATH THE DEAD! NOW SIT YOUR (beep) DOWN AND LISTEN!"

Rune sat his (beep) down and listened. Conscience sighed and took a hearty gulp of the tea. "Now Rune, I am your conscience. I have lived inside your head for quite a time. The reason why I'm out is! (Here Conscience strikes a pose) is because I'm against PWNLC!"

Rune blinked. "PWNLC?"

"People Who Never Listen to Consciences!" The copy suddenly wore a sailor suit and did the Sailor Moon gesture. "And that means you!" Rune jumped. "NO! NONONO! ANYTHING BUT THE SUIT! DO DRESSES, BUNNY COSTUMES, COATS, 16TH CENTURY GOWNS! BUT NOT THE SUIT!"

Conscience did a Rune-like evil giggle. "That's what you get for not listening to me!"

Rune fell onto the floor, writhing in pain. "The...torture.." He groaned. Conscience started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

**Here the author gets a hold of herself and fixes the fanfic.**

Rune got up and glared at Conscience. "Okay, enough with the unpleasant-to-the-eye scenes. Just tell me off already!"

Conscience changed back to normal clothing. "Alright. Anyway...Rune! You have never listened to me from the beginning! Whenever I tell you to appease Rasealene with her dressing up sessions, you do exactly the opposite! You scream like a big baby and run away! Disgraceful, disgusting behavior for a dragon knight your position. I'm ashamed to be in such a mind! Why I should-"

"Yeah..um, Conscience? Can you get this over with? I'm not feeling fine and dandy right now, and I'd really appreciate it if you cut to the chase." Rune said, he had already drunk all of his tea. Conscience looked as if it was on a rampage, but then the FBI stopped him.

"Did you have to interruppt? I was getting into it!" Conscience complained. Rune gave him a weird look. "Are you really my conscience? You act nothing like me!" Conscience grinned. "Exactly!" It proclaimed. Rune looked confused. "I won't explain it to you. It takes too much time." Conscience waved it's hand and looked at Rune.

Rune just looked back.

There was a few minutes of looking.

"Can you stop? This is annoying." Rune finally said. Conscience grinned. "Agreed."

"Looks like my time is up!" Conscience stood up and placed the mug on the table. Rune looked very relieved. "For the time being anyway." Rune looked crestfallen again. "If you don't listen to me next time, believe me, I'll do more that just rant." Conscience thoughtfully fingered a golden lock.

"Oh and while you're at it..."

"Yes?" Rune tensed.

"Cut your hair."

That was the last straw. If Rune only had one thing he was passionate about, it's hair. He jabbed a finger at Conscience. "LIKE (beep) I WILL!" He screamed. "It's disgusting and girly!" Conscience jabbed a finger in return. "SO? It's what makes me unique!" Rune protested.

"Your uniqueness is that you're the only guy that looks good in a dress!" Conscience protested back. "No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's NOT!"

"Yes it IS!"

"GET BACK INTO MY MIND ALREADY!" Rune shouted. Conscience gave him a look. "You really want that?" He asked.

Rune nodded vigorously.

Conscience shrugged. "Fine then, but don't blame me." And before Rune could ask Conscience about that statement, Conscience disappeared in a puff of smoke. Rune gave a thorough search around the room (just to make sure if Conscience really did go) and finally breathed a sigh of relief.

_CUT IT._

Rune's vein pulsed with anger. "NO!"

_YES!_

"NO!"

_YES!_

"NO!"

_YES!_

"NO!"

And it continued for the whole day.


	4. Hallucinating Chai

Disclaimer: don't own DK. So stop throwing lawyers in my face!

Hallucinating Chai

Ruwalk sighed. He was exhausted. Correction, he was on the verge of dying. From what? From paperwork! Since when did agriculture matter so much? Ruwalk rubbed his forehead and gave a despairing groan. He moved away from the suffocating pile and turned towards the door. Alfeegi wouldn't kill him for taking a break.

Ruwalk started to sweat. Actually, he wouldn't put it past the white dragon officer to actually murder him in cold blood. _How can I take a break without Alfeegi hunting me down? _Ruwalk wondered. He'd just breath in some air other than the stale room air. Ruwalk thrust open the door and stepped out of the room. He breathed in...breathed out...breathed in...breathed out. Ruwalk took one last large breath.

Suddenly Ruwalk spotted Rune rushing down the hallway. Rune looked as if the dead ghost of the former Water Knight was haunting him. Rune had a large gift basket arms length away from him, as if the basket held radioactive substances (or worse the Dragon Queen's dresses!).

"Rune, what are you doing?" The yellow dragon officer questioned. Rune skidded to a halt and turned his head dangerously towards Ruwalk. Ruwalk sweatdropped. He started to regret his question.

"...Ru...walk?" Rune asked. Then Rune looked very relieved. "Here Ruwalk! Happy birthday!" The blonde yelled as he shoved the gift basket into Ruwalk's arms (more like his stomach). "Huh? My birthday isn't until next week..." But Rune was already halfway down the hallway. "Doesn't matter! Just take the evil object!" Rune shouted over his shoulder. Then he laughed like a maniac that was free from the bars of a mental ward and crashed into a room.

Ruwalk stared. "O...k..." He murmured. He glanced at the gift basket and shrugged. "It was nice of him anyway." He went back into his room.

Strangly, Ruwalk had his own miniture kitchen in his room. Kind of like those cheesy baking ovens you see on television. Ruwalk dumped the basket next to his miniture stove, filled the teapot with water, snatched a packet, and grabbed his favorite mug. _Out of all the teas, I picked Chai._ Ruwalk thought to himself as the water started boiling.

Ruwalk had Chai only once, and immediatly spat it back out in one unfortunate meeting with the governor of Neeuqard. It offended the governor and resulted into a coup de'etat. Lykouleon was very understanding to the yellow dragon officer. Alfeegi wasn't.

He stared at the liquid queasily. Just looking at Chai reminded him of the horrid punishment Alfeegi gave him. Shuddering, he sipped.

"It tastes different from the one that governor gave us eh?"

"Yeah.." Ruwalk agreed. Then did a double take. There was a person standing across from him, glaring into the same exact cup he had. Either it was a hoax planned by Alfeegi or his long lost twin.

"Just so you know, I'm not a hoax nor am I your long lost twin." The twin said.

Ruwalk gasped in fear. "You just read my mind!" He said. "No duh." The twin replied. "If you're not a hoax or my long lost twin..what are you?" Ruwalk asked tentavily.

"Your conscience." The twin said. Ruwalk blinked. "My...conscience?" Then Ruwalk's eyes widened. "I know! It's probably another punishment by Alfeegi!" Ruwalk panicked. "I'm sorry Alfeegi! All I did was go out of my room for 10 seconds! Please PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Ruwalk threw himself into a clumsy bow onto the table.

"Did you just hear what I said?" Conscience demanded. "I'm your conscience! Not Alfeegi's punishment!" Ruwalk's face was still glued onto the table. Conscience leaned closer towards Ruwalk. "I AM YOUR CONSCIENCE!" Conscience bellowed. "AND GET YOUR STUPID FACE OFF THE TABLE!"

Ruwalk got his stupid face off the table. "I am really sorry Alfeegi." Ruwalk whimpered. Conscience threw his hands into the air. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO DRILL IT INTO YOUR HEAD? I'M NOT ALFEEGI'S PUNISHMENT!" He screamed.

Whimpers greeted him. "My gosh...I'm gonna need aspirin." Conscience muttered. Finally, he lifted his head and glared at the yellow dragon officer. "Okay Ruwalk. The reason I'm out of your mind is to talk to you about something."

Gasping, Ruwalk threw himself at Conscience. "If this is about that coffee and shirt accident Alfeegi, I swear I'll clean it as soon as I can!" He pleaded. Conscience smacked Ruwalk away. "It's not about that coffee and shirt accident! I let Alfeegi do the tongue lashing on that one. No, what this is about is your fear of confrontation." Conscience said.

Apprehensively, Ruwalk peered at Conscience. "My fear of confrontation?" He whispered. For some reason, this ticked Conscience off more. "YES! YOUR FEAR OF CONFRONTATION!" Ruwalk yelped and dove under the table.

Conscience took a deep breath. "Ruwalk, you always get punished from Alfeegi right?" Not waiting for an answer, Conscience plunged on. "Sometimes you deserve that punishment, and sometimes you don't. And the times when you don't deserve the punishment, you still suffer the consequences. Of course, it'd be wonderful if you were assertive and told the truth. But nooo, you have to be walked all over. You know what this is called? It's called-"

Ruwalk felt himself doze off. This was just like the meetings Alfeegi held, Ruwalk thought. He hugged his knees and let himself doze into a dreamlike state. Since Ruwalk was under the table, Conscience couldn't see if Ruwalk was listening to him or not. If Alfeegi was trying to cast a spell to bore him to death, he was succeeding. You couldn't really blame the guy, anyone would fall asleep into a speech that boring.

What Ruwalk was actually hearing, was "Ruwalk, blah blah blah blah blah blah?" "blah blah blah blah punishment, blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah punishment, blah blah blah blah blah. blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah truth. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah? Blah blah-"

The blahs Ruwalk was hearing cast him into a trance. A trance where he was more powerful than Alfeegi and _he _was the one handing out punishments. Just as he was getting to banishing Alfeegi forever, a scream jolted him awake.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING!" Conscience screamed. He reached down under the table and grabbed Ruwalk's collar, hoisting him up. Ruwalk felt his legs dangle. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU! I WAS TRYING TO ACTUALLY HELP YOU WHEN YOU PAY ME BACK BY SLEEPING?" Conscience shook Ruwalk like a rag doll. All this shaking was making Ruwalk's brains scramble. "I SHOULD GO AWAY RIGHT NOW! JUST TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

_Please Kami-Sama. Please let this crazy spell wear off. _Ruwalk fervently prayed. "I HEARD THAT!" Conscience yelled with fury. Then a miracle happened. Conscience disappeared.

Actually, what really happened was that Conscience threw Ruwalk at the wall, causing a sizable hole into the plaster. Then disappeared with a threats and curses.

Ruwalk did not move, dazed. Finally, he gingerly removed his head from the wall and brushed the plaster from his hair. His eyes gave a cursory glance around the surroundings. "YES! THAT CRAZY SPELL WORE OFF!" Ruwalk squealed. Then a huge piece of ceiling fell and clouted Ruwalk on the head. It utterly knocked the dragon officer into unconciousness.

_That's what you get for not listening. _Sang a singsong voice before Ruwalk went into a coma.

_So how do you guys like it? Sorry for not updating. I'm really slow as you can see. Any requests for the next guy to be tormented?_


	5. The Mysteries of Earl Grey

Disclaimer: don't own DK. don't drag me to court.

Sorry for making Tethesus a little OOC

The Mysteries of Earl Grey

_Click-clack_, Tethesus's black boots echoed on the marble floor. Tethesus was making his nightly rounds to secure the castle. He had just finished the outside security (He woke up a few guards, turned off the fountains, etc.) and he was begging for a much-needed break. Of course, no one could know this, what with Tethesus's blank expression.

A noise stopped Tethesus's grumblings. His eyes moved and focused on the end of the hallway, where the sound was gradually getting louder. Not budging, he concentrated until...was that Ruwalk? The black dragon officer was thoroughly confused. Here was the yellow dragon officer, at 1:00 am in the morning? Ruwalk looked horrible. His head was bleeding, plaster bits and dust caked his hair, he was moving at the pace of a turtle, and he was lugging a pretty gift basket behind him. Tethesus blinked twice (his first reaction in 346,359,283,482 years!) and kept on staring until Ruwalk stopped right in front of him.

Both officers looked at each other, both in very different ways. Tethesus had adopted his stern, unemotional face, while Ruwalk was staring at him in a crazed sort-of expression. The minutes passed, when finally Tethesus (GASP) broke the silence.

"Ruwalk, What are you doing?" Tethesus wondered if Ruwalk was posessed. Ruwalk opened his mouth (with great difficulty) and when he couldn't seem to work his dry tongue, he pointed at the gift basket behind him. Tethesus glanced at the gift basket. It was pretty, adorned brilliantly with ribbons and crepe paper. He took one step closer to examine the basket, there seemed to some sort of items in the basket. He took another step closer when-

"Demon." Ruwalk rasped. Tethesus shifted his glance, in what he hoped to be a casual way, to Ruwalk. Ruwalk just stared. Quickly, Tethesus broadened his vision and examined the hallway. No grotesque demon was dwelling there. A sudden motion from Ruwalk attracted Tethesus. Ruwalk was pointing at something. He followed Ruwalk's finger to the gift basket.

:OoOoO:

Tethesus shut the door to his study and plopped the pretty yet ridiculously heavy gift basket on top of his desk. He took a seat at his hard wooden chair and buried his head into his hands. This was Tethesus's mediatating hour. This was where Tethesus meditated and thought back to his rounds and compared them to past surveillance checks. However, something was tugging on his mind.

Tethesus snapped out of his meditating mood. _It's Ruwalk_, he thought. _The question that is plaguing my mind is Ruwalk and his...sanity_. That was true, Tethesus confirmed. Why in the world would Ruwalk point at a non-living object and state that it was a demon? Something had snapped in the poor yellow dragon officer's brain. Or better yet, Alfeegi brained him with something. Judging by the condition of Ruwalk's hair, it must have been a nice-sized piece of plaster.

Shaking his head, he got up to inspect the basket. Even when the situation was thought out, a dragon officer must check both sides of the problem. Tethesus mentally clapped himself on the back, memorizing the Dragon Officer Manual proved to be handy at some times. He slowly ran his hands around the basket, double-checking for any security alarms or suspicious pieces of clothing. When he came up with nothing, Tethesus finally reached in the basket and pulled something out.

_Earl Grey_; the strange packet said. _Earl Grey?_ Tethesus pondered, now where had he heard that before? Oh yes, now he remembered. It was one of the many items the demons were smuggling from Arinas (**1**). Tethesus wanted to report this at once to the Dragon lord, but he knew in his mind that Lykouleon wouldn't want to be disturbed. It was up to him to test the item out, for the sake of the well-being of the Dragon clan and for the sake of him getting some sleep.

Tethesus followed the directions that were printed on the backside of the object. After a few confusing sentences later, he ended up with a cup full of nice smelling tea. _Poison!_ He jumped at the conclusion. Then he shrugged in a very non-Tethesus way. Even if it was poison, he needed something to drink.

So, Tethesus brought the cup to his lips and drank.

"Yay! You're doing something that is very non-Tethesus...y!" A chipper voice rang out.

In a flash (heightened with his instincts), Tethesus slammed the cup down and had his sword out. It was him, yet it was not him. The copy looked exactly like him, like a genetic experiment. Only that something strange made them look different.

The copy was smiling.

Yes. The copy was smiling. It wasn't a nice-to-see-you- grin. It was an -isn't-life-such-a-happy-thing? sort-of grin. The smile was suggesting for walks in the sunshine, eating ice cream, chatting with friends, and just generally being happy for everyone.

Tethesus shuddered, just being ten meters from that thing would give him the shivers. Too bad that only 5 feet seperated them now!

"Stop smiling." was Tethesus's first greeting. The copy blinked then grinned again. My gosh, the thing was blinding him, Tethesus thought grumpily.

"My name is Conscience! And I'm your Conscience!" Conscience chirped. Tethesus opened his mouth, but Conscience cut him off. "I already know who you are! You're Tethesus!" Conscience chirped once again.

_Does this guy end all his sentences in exclamation points or what?_ Tethesus wondered. "What.Are.You.Doing.Here." It was more of a statement than a question. Conscience beamed, (Tethesus at once held up a hand and covered his eyes) "Why to lecture you of course! You silly!" Conscience laughed. It sent chills skating up his spine. "On what?" Tethesus asked flatly.

Conscience drunk his tea and then smiled. ARGH! This thing was killing him! Tethesus writhed. "I'm lecturing you because you're so sad all the time!" The smiling...dude spread out his hands in a welcoming gesture, "Hopefully, you'll listen to me and be happy!" That was 10 exclamation points so far, Tethesus thought.

"Anyway! Tethesus-san, why are you always so serious and cold!" _Amazing, _Tethesus stared at the smiling...dude. _He managed to tack on an exclamation point to his question. _"It's because, I...was born that way."

Consciene giggled. "No you wasn't! (BAD GRAMMAR) I remember when you were laughing with Shydeman and Shyrendora long time ago!" After that sentence, Conscience erupted into laughter.

Tethesus immediatly covered his ears. It hurt. He had never heard such loud, annoying, _cheerful_, laughter before in his whole entire lifetime! "What's wrong, Tethy-chan!"

His whole being froze. Tethesus felt his brain shutting down. Tethy-chan. _Tethy-chan_. **TETHY-CHAN?** No one had ever called him that since...Tethesus gasped. He remembered Conscience, it was the being he tried so hard to seal, to forget, to ward off, until he forgot that he even had a Conscience. And now...

He got up slowly, facing the crazed smiling freak. "Are you out for revenge?" Tethesus calmly asked. Conscience cocked his head and smiled. "Revenge! Who saw anything about revenge! I'm here to make you happy!" With that, Conscience knocked Tethesus to the ground with a bear hug.

Screaming, Tethesus beat away the man with the hilt of his sword. No way was he going to be succumbed by this...this...smiling idiot once more! In his rage, Tethesus slipped on the puddle of Earl Grey that was on the floor, banged his head, and blacked out.

:OoOoO:

Groaning silently, Tethesus forced open his eyes. What...had...happened? Suddenly everything came back to him. Reeling, he remembered his Conscience. Taking a quick peek around, he decided that the crazed weirdo wasn't there. He allowed himself a breather. Now what had happened to his cup of Earl Grey?

"Tethy-Chan! Since you dropped your cup before! I made you a new one!" Conscience appeared, all smiles.

Tethesus promptly fainted.

:OoOoO:

_Liked it? I'm so glad I finally finished updating. Hope I didn't make Tethesus too OOC._


	6. Oolong Oh My

Disclaimer: don't own DK. don't drag me to court.

Oolong Oh My

"Hey Rath!" Rath turned around to greet his fellow Dragon Knight. "What's up Thatz?" He asked, noting the extravagant gift basket in his hands. "This." Thatz shoved the basket into Rath's hands.

Rath blinked. "This?" He stared at Thatz with questions in his eyes. Thatz shuddered. "It's better for you to not know the horrors of this thing!" He paused," Or maybe it would be good to give you a head's up." Rath lifted an eyebrow. What was Thatz babbling about this early in the morning? Wasn't he supposed to be eating breakfast?

"This basket is a demon!" Thatz whispered to Rath. Rath's eyes lit up like the eyes of a child that was just told that Christmas had come 4 weeks early. "GIVE IT TO ME!" Rath screamed and ripped the basket from his hands, all while laughing psychotically.

Thatz grinned. "I knew that would work." Whistling, he went off his way to visit Tethesus. The poor man had locked himself in his closet.

Rath threw the basket unto his bed and hurriedly drew his sword out. "Come out demon!" He yelled. The basket did not turn into a ferocious evil demon with the strength of ten thousand men. Instead it sat there and did...basket stuff. Rath waited and waited. Until he got bored of waiting and hacked off a ribbon. Normally, if the ribbon was hair and the basket was Rune...Rath would have not lived for long. Unfortunatly, it was just a plain gift basket that did nothing while the curvy pink ribbon floated to the ground. Rath hacked off another. And another. And another. Finally, he had no more ribbons to cut away. The basket now looked like it's barber lost the scissors and had to use a chainsaw.

"This is so borrrriiiinnnggg!" Rath whined. He was tired of waiting for his demon to come out. He was going to ask someone about how to trigger the transformation. Which just happened to be Rune.

_Inhale...1...2...3..Exhale...1...2..3..Inhale...think nothing...Exhale...think nothing...Inhale...do not think about It...Exhale...ditto...Inhale...do not think of your conscience!...Exhale..crap, I just did._

"RUNE!" Rath yelled into the ear of the blond elf. Rune grabbed Rath's neck and started to squeeze it with all the strength he could muster. "R-r-une..." Rath gasped out, clawing at the hands. Rune gasped and apologetically released his hands. "I'm sorry Rath, I just thought you were somone else.." Rune looked around suspiciously. "Anyway, why are you bothering me?"

Rath frowned. "I need help to trigger a demon!" Rune did a double take. _Way to be blunt.._he thought in his mind. "What kind of demon?" Rune asked cautiously. "A gift basket demon!" Rath said. Rune blinked, then his eyes widened. _He can't mean...THE GIFT BASKET! (insert dramatic sound effects)_ "Does this basket have packets of teas in it?" Rune asked. Rath shrugged. "I didn't check inside. But I DO know that it had a LOT of ribbons on it!" Rune sucked in his breath. _That's the one._

"Well Rath, have you ever thought of taking a one of the many teas, boiling it, pouring it into a cup, and drinking its contents?" Rune asked. "WOW RUNE! You're a genius!" Rath skipped away, happy that he was finally going to get to kick some demon butt.

Rune shook his head sadly. _Rath, that gift basket will be more than you can take. Hopefully, you'll be able to avoid therapy classes after._

Rath looked at the steaming styrofoam cup. Then he looked at the ripped packet. On the front it said **_Oolong_**. The prospect of a demon was awaiting him. Rath gulped down the liquid as fast as he can, eager to get at the prize. When he was done, he tossed the cup into the trash and waited. And waited. "Didn't we do this earlier?" Rath murmured to himself.

"Yeah I think we did."

Rath looked up. He saw Rath. Actually he saw a genetically-identical twin in front of him. A gleam aroused in Rath's eyes. "Are you the demon?" He asked, grabbing his sword.

"No I am your conscience." The copy said. Rath shrugged. "That's good enough for me!" He lunged at Conscience. It dodged Rath's sharp sword point and kicked him. "Why are you attacking me! I'm not even a demon!" Conscience yelled. Rath pouted. "So I did that for nothing? Awww MAN!"

Conscience kicked him again. "Stop acting like a baby Rath. We all know that you're an obsessed suicidal freak that was a demon dog a long time ago, but somehow was saved by the Dragon clan and you don't even appreciate it. Also that your creator has an unhealthy interest with you and Nadil is somehow residing in your brain AND that you have a big crush on the resident fortuneteller, Cesia."

Rath's cutesy face dropped and was replaced by a hard angsty one. "You know too much." He growled. "I can't blame you for finding out my demon past, but how do you know about Nadil and Cesia?" When Rath mentioned Cesia's name, he blushed slightly. Conscience rolled its eyes. "Trust me, Nadil takes up almost all the room in your brain and he constantly acts like a snobby prat. And the side which is not occupied with Nadil is occupied with Cesia. Cesia this and Cesia that. Man, you have a pathetic life Rath. Almost like a Mary-sue."

"I don't think you're in any position to make fun about my life! You live in my life! You have front row seats in it!" Rath said, currently going all emo. "That's what you think." Conscience said angrily. "I've been shoved to the back of your pea sized mind too many times already! It's time for me to shove back!" Conscience stomped on Rath hard. Turns out being a suicidal weirdo means getting a violently crazed conscience along with it.

Rath gasped as Conscience's foot grinded his throat, blocking the passageway to air. He was about to be granted his wish of dying when Thatz came in. "Um Rath? About the gift basket-" Thatz stared at the two Raths. One of them was on the floor dying while the other one was causing the death. "Is this a bad time? Because I can always come back later." Thatz said cluelessly. Conscience cursed. "A witness! But don't worry Rath, I'll come back and avenge myself!" And with a laugh, Conscience disappeared in a explosion of smoke, causing both Rath and Thatz to cough.

When Thatz finished coughing, he realized that he was face-to-face with a currently very angry Rath. "Oh yeah," Thatz chuckled nervously. "The gift basket can give you hallucinations about your conscience coming to talk to you. Sorry about not telling you!" Thatz gave an uneasy grin and bolted for the door.

Rath ran after him, holding his sword aloft. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU THATZ!"

Suddenly an evil voice resonated in his brain.

"Not if I get you first."

----

_At first, I think I was making Rath a little to OOC. Thankfully I added his angsty character later in this chapter. Anyway, which person is to next drink the tea? personally, I think I did bad in this chapter._


	7. The Horror of Herbal

Disclaimer: DK belongs to Meeeee-neko Ohkami. Got you there, didn't I?

:OoOoO:

Ch. 7

The Horror of Herbal

Rasealene gazed at the destruction. She had decided to pay a visit to Lykouleon when she was stopped short from seeing Rath's room. The curtains were ripped apart, the furniture was battered, broken glass was lieing everywhere, and Rath was sitting in the midst of it all, shivering. Rasealene swept into the room, avoiding the glass shards with queenly grace (No pun!). "Rath dear, are you alright?" Rath flinched visibly and pulled some torn bedsheets around him. "Leave me alone!" He screamed.

Rasealene was taken aback. "What ever is wrong dear?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Rath. Rath pushed her away. "He's everywhere! He's going to kill me! AHHHHHHH!" Rath ran out of the room screaming.

"Oh my." Rasealene shook her head sadly. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. It was a gift basket. It had been beautiful once, but all the ribbons were hacked off. "Poor thing," Rasealene murmured completely forgetting about Rath and his issues. She picked it up tenderly and went back to her room. She left the basket on her table and went on her way to Lykouleon's room.

:0o0o0:

Rasealene dressed for bed in a particularly bad mood. Lykouleon had been happy to see her, but he was also rather busy with his work. Rasealene suggested to him that she should help him and Lykouleon replied with a burst of laughter. "Rasealene dear," Rasealene recalled, "Leave the war and strategy for men. Aren't you busy with overseeing the castle? Don't worry your pretty head about politics." Lykouleon had then dismissed her.

Why couldn't her loving yet slightly stupid husband understand her? She could help! As she was preparing to be the future queen of Draqueen, she had been tutored in war tactics, politics, and history. He shouldn't let all that go to waste! Rasealene sighed and shook her head. No, she was being selfish, she will help in her own way, making sure that the castle affairs ran smoothly. Smiling on the outside, yet growling on the inside. She went to bed.

After drowsing for an hour, Rasealene got up. She couldn't sleep. She was too downhearted. She looked around her room, locking her eyes on the basket. Rasealene smiled.

:OoOoO:

"Lala.." Rasealene hummed under her breath as she strung a long blue ribbon around the gift basket. Dressing people up cheered her, but since there were no people available, the basket would have to do. After finishing, she swept the empty ribbon scrolls out of the way. _I think I deserve a little something._ Raselane thought as she picked a small packet of tea. She looked at it. It said: _Herbal_.

"Herbal?" Rasealene echoed. "Oh yes, herbal is supposed to help my complexion right?" At the word complexion, Rasealene pinched her cheeks for a little redness. Smiling, she prepared her tea.

:OoOoO:

The aroma of the cup was...not one of the best, but Rasealene was inspired by the thought of creating healthy-looking skin. She drank it in slowly, trying to ignore the taste.

"Ew, this tastes awful. I wouldn't drink it even if it helped my face!"

Rasealene observed her cup absentmindedly. "Even so, it's better than using rouge."

"Are you hearing yourself? You're willing to make yourself suffer in order to look prettier?"

Rasealene looked up. At first, she thought she was looking at a mirror, but realized that the person looked different from her. Her opposite's face was drawn into an ugly scowl, something that Rasealene would never do. "You are?" She asked politely.

"Your conscience." Conscience poured the substance onto the floor. "Don't do that! Think about the maids that have to clean up in the morning!" Rasealene said reprovingly. "Better them than me." Conscience retorted rudely, dropping the cup with a careless hand. It shattered to pieces onto the floor. Rasealene eyes widened. "You are a very rude indiviual." She stated.

Conscience grinned evilly. "Much better than a goody two shoes." She laughed. "I can not believe that you are my conscience." Rasealene frowned. Her face mirrored disgust. "Well you better start believing sugar queen, cause I'm gonna stick around for a long time."

"Sugar queen?" Rasealene protested. Conscience rolled her lovely emerald orbs. "Trust me, sugar queen is one of the nicer names I thought about." The Dragon queen of Draqueen (rhymes) drew herself up. "I refuse to believe that anyone that looks like me can be so nasty! I order you to get out of the palace!"

Her twin glared at her. "You can't order me to do anything missy. And besides, you're getting pretty nasty yourself." She raised a hand at Rasealene's angry sputtering. "You just ordered me out without considering how I felt and you think your husband as a big dolt." She studied her shiny nails. Rasealene opened and closed her mouth a few times. "As the queen, I am devoted to my hus-"

"Don't give me that sugary junk. The truth is that you resent Lykouleon for doing the fun stuff and underestimating you just because you're a woman." Conscience nudged the porcelain pieces of the mug around the floor with her foot, gleefully noting the scratches they made on the tiles. Rasealene slumped. The truth was that Conscience was right. She _was_ resentful of her husband. However, something else bothered her.

"How come you're so mean?"

Conscience fell of her chair. "I am merely a reflection of your inner self." She sniffed as she sat back down. "I wouldn't have been evil if you were nice." "But I am nice!" Rasealene said angrily. "That's what you think. In reality, you're sneering at the peasants, growling at the servants, and laughing at the dragon officers. You always seem smug when you hear about a noblewoman going into disgrace and greedily use up the money in the treasury. All in all, you're not a nice person, Rasealene." Conscience said.

Rasealene's mind reeled. The shock of hearing someone say that she was anything but nice took a savage blow to her mental state. She tipped forward and back for a while, then dropped out of her chair, hitting the floor with a thud. Conscience peered at her. Then she shrugged. "Well, she couldn't handle issues about anything to begin with." Suddenly she grinned.

She grabbed Rasealene's still body and shoved it into the wardrobe. "It's time for me to take over in miss look-at-me-I'm-the-queen." Conscience muttered. Looking back at Rasealene, a twinge of regret surfaced. Conscience viciously squashed it down. "Rasealene will thank me when this is over. After all these years everyone will find out what she's is really made out of."

Conscience gave a laugh that could show up Nadil and picked up the gift basket. She fondled it lovingly. "This is the creation that brought me to life." She murmured. "It is my duty to pass it on." Conscience walked briskly out of the room and stopped in front of a door. She dropped it down onto the floor and walked away.

A sleepy head poked out of the door.

"Who's there?"

_Dun dun dun! I bet no one expected that! I thought it would be cool to show a totally new side of Rasealene, something no one would be used to seeing. Any guesses on which door Rasealene's conscience stopped at?_


	8. Golden Monkey Gooooodd

Disclaimer: DK belongs to MINEKO OHKAMI

:OoOoO:

Ch. 8

Golden Monkey Gooooddd.

When Alfeegi opened his door and saw the basket, he freaked out. Literally. Alfeegi, after all, was the first victim of the tea and reliving his horrors wasn't good at all for the newly released psychiatric patient. That's why, on the next day, Alfeegi dumped it on Kai-Stern.

:0o0o0:

"Ack! Alfeegi! I don't want it!" Kai-stern protested as he struggled to get away from the tea. Alfeegi pressed it more vigorously into his arms. "Take it. I'm sure as h that I won't!" He screamed. Kai-stern was beginning to be pushed back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"JUST TAKE THE CURSED THING YOU FOOL!!!!"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now get it away from my sight." Alfeegi stalked away with a rush of exhiliration of getting rid of the basket. Kai-stern looked down at the straw basket. The poor thing looked like it went through one of Queen Rasealene's makeovers. As he studied the contents, he noticed a small packet sticking out. Before he could poke it, Rath came flying around the corner. He was prepared to hug Kai-stern, but then he saw the basket. He screamed and ran the opposite direction. Kai-stern had watched all of this with great interest. "Hmm...I wonder.."

:0o0o0:

The black dragon officer lay across his bed, patting a soaked towel to his forehead. He hadn't fully recovered from the incident yet and was jumpy and nervous. His conscience could be anywhere and everywhere. It could be hiding in his closet, under his bed, in his bathroom, behind the shower curtain, near the window, under his blankets, on the ceiling, behind the bookcase, next to the door, across the-

"Tethesus?"

Tethesus jumped and banged his head on the wooden post. He cursed very un-Tethesus like and groped around for the wet rag. Kai-stern popped over and smiled curiously at him. "What's wrong? It's not like you to skip out on securing the castle," He grinned yet again. "Nor is it like you to get scared at every little thing." Tethesus managed a withering glance then grabbed the towel. Kai-stern hefted the basket onto his bed. "I know what will cheer you up! A nice cup of hot tea!"

Kai-stern was kicked out in 20 seconds. Offended, he decided to pay a visit to each of the dragon knights. The results were the same. Rubbing his sore backside, Kai-stern decided to retire to his chambers and get some rest for his new assignment.

Dumping the basket onto his bed, he went and took a nice long shower. After his session with his rubber ducky, he made himself a nice cup of- "Golden Monkey?" Kai-stern raised an eyebrow. He never liked tea, alcohol was what he was hooked on. However, ever since Alfeegi found his stash of Budweiser, Kai-stern hadn't had a sip at the dragon castle. Before he took a sip, someone bashed open the door.

"Kai-stern?" asked the Dragon Queen sweetly. Kai-stern smiled and put down his cup. "Hello Lady Rasealene." He bowed. "What do you need?" He asked in a pleasant voice. Rasealene smiled then her sweet face dropped. "My gosh, it stinks in here. What is this, a pig sty?" She asked rudely. Kai-stern blinked. He had never ever heard the Dragon Queen like this. "Are you alright my lady?" He couldn't help asking. Rasealene fixed her icy eyes on him. "Of course I'm alright! You're the one who is not alright, with your alcoholic habits," She sniffed. "Honestly, I should send you to a rehabilitation center." She smirked nastily, then swept out of the room.

Kai-stern was shocked. "I never saw her like this before." He mumbled to himself while gazing at the sloshy liquid in his cup. "Is it just me or did everyone change when I came back?"

Rune ran by his room screaming about tea demons.

The blue dragon officer sweatdropped. "Okay...everyone did change." He frowned and sipped his liquid.

"Ew! What is this stuff? What happened to the booze dude?"

Kai-stern choked on the Golden Monkey (sounds weird). His eyes widened in surprise to see his clone stare distastefully at the tea. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, what happened to the beer?" The clone asked impatiently.

"Who are you?"

The clone rolled his eyes. "I'm your Conscience." He replied, then slammed the mug down. "Who drinks this stuff?" Kai-stern was snapped out of his daze. "You don't have to be so rude, it's actually quite good and strong." Conscience yawned. "Yeah whatever, but I need alcohol."

"Why?"

Conscience became dangerously close to Kai-stern. "Because in your mind, I'm the alcohol addict." He whispered. Then he burst out laughing. "But enough of me, it's time to say what is wrong with you." Kai-stern glared. "Nothing is wrong with me." Conscience groaned. "And this comes from Mr. my-arm-is-rotting-because-I-did-a-stupid-thing. Trust me, there are a lot of things wrong with you."

Kai-stern scooted his chair a foot away from Conscience. "If you ask me, the wrong thing is you." He said slowly. Conscience started raiding his dresser. "I need alcohol!" He screamed. "See? There's my point." Kai-stern pronounced. Conscience stopped throwing boxers around the room. "You're the one who made me this way." He said, his voice low and gravelly. "And I'm going to die soon because of you." He left Kai-stern with his mouth open. "I didn't do anything to you." Kai-stern protested.

Conscience threw a sock at him. "Be quiet, if you didn't take a sip of that Wrotham Pinot Sparkling Wine (real wine!) then I wouldn't be this emotional wreck." Kai-stern looked guiltily away from Conscience's piercing gaze. "It was peer pressure." He complained. Conscience snorted. "You are such a wimp. Didn't you hear my voice telling you not to give in?" Kai-stern feigned ignorance.

Conscience let ouf a cry of happiness as he lifted the only can of Budweiser wrapped in socks. Kai-stern lunged. "Beer!" He yelled. "No! My beer!" Conscience screamed as he struggled.

After a few hours of fighting, Conscience finally threw Kai-stern at the wall. He jumped back on Conscience and started pulling his short spiky hair. In retailation, he threw a teapot on Kai-stern's head. The dragon officer picked up a chair and started hammering Conscience with it. It was sad that all this violence was happening because of one can of Budweiser.

Kai-stern was thrown at the wall once again and was knocked out. Conscience grinned, opened the Budweiser and-

dropped it.

His eyes went round with horror as the aluminum can fell to the floor and spilled its contents.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He screamed and writhed. Suddenly he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Kai-stern opened his eyes and gingerly got up. He staggered to his desk drawer and opened it. He picked up a can of Budweiser. Grinning, he opened it and-

dropped it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

_Hallo, it's been a long time buddies. lol. Kai-stern is so stupid right? I had fun writing this chapter. Review if you like it._


	9. Unhealthy Jasmine

Disclaimer: I wish that DK belonged to me.

:OoOoO:

WARNING: Of the mentioning of drugs.

Ch. 9

Unhealthy Jasmine

Cesia sighed. How many patients had come into the infirmary? Practically all of the dragon officers and dragon knights have. Even the dragon queen seemed out of it.

"Cesia, can you go get some towels from the laundry room?" Cernozura, head of the maids, asked. Cesia nodded. "Should I get anything else?" Cernozura shook her head. "No, just some towels."

The fortuneteller left the sickroom and started walking towards the laundry room. "Cesia..." Cesia gave a little shriek as a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder.

"Rath! What's wrong with you!" Cesia asked angrily, willing her heartbeat to slow down. He looked at her, her eyes hollow. "Kai-stern needs to see you." He floated away.

Cesia sweatdropped. "Okayyyyy..." She walked away from the laundry room and went inside Kai-stern's room.

"Kai-stern? What's wrong?" Cesia cautiously moved around the dark room and tripped. "AHHHHH!!" She screamed. She had tripped over a still body. The still body suddenly moved and grabbed Cesia's ankle.

"AHHH!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKISH ZOMBIE!" Cesia then grabbed the nearest thing to her, (which happened to be a can of Budweiser) and started smacking the person with it. "Ow! OW! Cesia STOP!" Cesia stopped in midair. "Is that you Kai-stern?" She asked tentavily.

The Blue Dragon Officer slowly got up and nursed his bump. "Yes it's me." He said grouchily. Cesia laughed nervously and threw the Budweiser can out the window. "I'm sorry. You just startled me." She then proceeded to take Kai-stern's hand off her ankle. Except Kai-stern had an iron grip. "Um...Kai-stern. Can you let me go?" She asked. He glared at her.

"Not until.."

Cesia gulped. "Not until??..."

Kai-stern got closer to her, his eyes shining freakishly in the moonlight. Cesia started to sweat.

"K-Kai-stern?"

"You accept this gift basket!" He said cheerfully. Cesia slammed into the ground. "Thanks..?" She picked the basket up and quickly exited the room.

"Man. That was scary. What is with the dragon clan?" Cesia proceeded down the hallway and threw the basket into her bedroom. She closed the door and went back to the laundry room.

:ooooooo:

"That was exhausting!" Cesia said as she flung herself onto the bed. Her face slammed into the basket. "Ow! What in the world..." Cesia grabbed the basket and relaxed. "Oh, it's the thing that Kai-stern gave me." She noticed that a few of its contents had spilled on the floor. She picked up a packet, turning it around it in her hand. "Jasmine Tea." She read outloud. Then she made a face. She had always drunk alcohol with the witch, and had disregarded tea as something weak. "Well, Kai-stern was nice enough to give it to me. I guess I could try it." She said.

Cesia smelled the scent of the tea. Slowly, she let the liquid flow past her tongue and into her throat. "Tea's weak." She commented.

"I'd rather drink alcohol." Cesia shook her head. "Why did Kai-stern give me something like this?"

"I have no idea. Who knows what goes on in that sluggish mind of his?" intervened a slightly malevolent voice.

"Don't call Kai-stern sluggish-minded! He's a very kind and gentle!" this time a gentle high voice piped in.

"Shut up."

"GASP! You said the S word!"

"Correction. Shut the (FUDGE) up."

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

Cesia slammed her mug down. "Will you guys stop fighting??!!" She yelled. Miss. Malevolent Voice was actually (surprise!) Black Cesia. White Cesia sat next to her, tears falling from her doe-like eyes.

All three Cesia's looked alike. Except that they were dressed differently. And had different names. And were doing different things. And had different blood types.

Black Cesia was dressed in dark blood red. She had a nose piercing and a skull bracelet. A cigarette was perched in her mouth and her black fingernails drummed the tabletop. White Cesia was wearing a very big ruffly dress and was sniffling into a lacy, perfume-scented handkerchief. Cesia was just staring at them.

"Why are you guys here?"

Black Cesia puffed on her cigarette. White Cesia blew her nose. Cesia glared. "I have no idea, dude. I just asked the pink rabbit to let us through the door and had tea with the Mad Hatter." Black Cesia nodded her head and took another long puff.

Cesia rolled her eyes. "Is she on crack?" She asked White Cesia. "No, LSD." White Cesia replied, now taking a sip out of her teacup. "Great, one of my consciences is a drug addict." Cesia rubbed her forehead with her knuckles. "This explains why I get those headaches.." She mumbled to herself.

White Cesia took out a compact and studied her reflexion. Black Cesia started rummaging for some pills. Cesia stared at both. "Um...will you guys leave?"

Both White Cesia and Black Cesia paused. "You want us...to...leave??!" White Cesia burst into loud whiny sobbing. Black Cesia gave Cesia a look. "As much as we want to, we can't. The stupid tea you drank yanked us out of your conciousness." White Cesia nodded. "It was when we were playing mah-jong too." She complained.

"Are you saying that you'll be here forever?? With me??" Cesia asked, frantically. They nodded. "This...this is impossible!" She sputtered. "If I can find the person who made these teas, I could make that person reverse the spell!" She got up, her fists clenched, her eyes shining. "Great idea, how are you going to find this person again?"

Cesia bit her lip. "It..."

"It?..." Black Cesia and White Cesia looked at her.

"It's got to be one of Nadil's minions!" She yelled. Both Black and White Cesia fell off their chairs. "No duh! Anyone could think of that!" Black Cesia yelled, lighting another cigarette. White Cesia shook the ash from the cigarette that Black Cesia dropped from her hair. "Well, are you going to just confront them about it?" Cesia opened her mouth.

A grin graced her face. "No..." She drew out the o in 'no' slowly. "It's definitely Nadil and his minions so..." She paused. Then chuckled. Quickly, she swiped the basket from her bed and went out of the room. White Cesia watched her run. "Do you have any idea where she's going with that thing?" She asked. Black Cesia puffed out a perfect ring of smoke. "How should I know? I can't read her mind, even though I used to live in it."

:00000:

The doorbell rang quite noisily, echoing in the hallways of the Demon Castle. Fedelta looked up, snarling. "It better not be those pranksters again." He growled as he quickly walked towards the great door. He literally threw his weight against it and heaved. When was the last time someone used the front door? Actually, when was the last time anyone even rung the doorbell? Since Nadil's castle was surrounded by a sea crawling with dead souls, and a forest filled with dead marionettes, and a long stretch of desert wasteland, they never received any visitors.

The door stuck from its out of use. Finally, Fedelta burned it down. "What is it?" He poked his hand through the remains of the wood. A silence greeted him. He looked down. On the steps was a pretty tea basket.

THE END.

_I will probably make a sequel. But that will only happen if I finish all my other stories. LOL. LIKE ROFL LOL OMGOSH!! IF I ever finish. MUAHAHA!_


End file.
